A little bit of Craziness
by AngelxRose
Summary: Hi all. KuramaXYusuke Eh…just something my crazy imagination thought up. Warning, drug use and silliness.


A Little Bit of Craziness

Disclaimer: YYH and all its characters don't belong to me.

Hi all.  Eh…just something my crazy imagination thought up.  Warning, drug use and silliness.  

Yusuke walked up to the dark haired man, half hidden in the shadows.  Careful not to get caught, Yusuke pretended to be making out with him, when in fact, they were talking, although awfully close to each other.  

"So what'd you got?" Yusuke asked, anxious to get the stuff.  

"Good shit.  Ecstasy, weed, and a bit of acid."  

"What kind of E?"  Yusuke was interested now.  He remembered his friend telling him how wonderful Ecstasy was.  Best feeling in the world, he said.  And Yusuke really did need to feel happy for once.  

All his life, Yusuke felt like shit, literally.  His mom is a drunk who doesn't care much for him, and who knows who his dad is.  He was lonely.  Yusuke had no friends and lots of enemies.  Even after becoming a spirit detective, Yusuke didn't feel like he belonged.  No one cared for him, really.  He mostly took care of himself.  

'I just want to feel happy before I die, is it that much to ask for?'  Yusuke refused to let his petty emotions rule him.  He was going to be happy tonight, and he'll do anything to get it.

"Let me see.  I have white doves, pink lady, and green Mercedes.  Pick your poison, cutie." 

"Which one is good?"  Yusuke had to admit to himself though, that he was kind of nervous.  He's never done this before.

"I personally like the doves and Mercedes."

"I'll take one Mercedes."  Yusuke began to dig in his pockets for money.

"Ok. Here you go.  Twenty dollars."  

Yusuke took the drug and handed the man the money.  Quietly and quickly, he headed into the bathroom for some water.  Looking into the mirror, what he saw wasn't all that bad.  He was a handsome boy, with black hair and big brown eyes, and many girls fall for him.  The problem was that he didn't like girls.  Nope, not at all.  Yusuke liked guys, especially the red hair beauty, Kurama.  But of course, Yusuke couldn't tell Kurama that he liked him, because Kurama didn't like guys that way, he had too many girlfriends.  With a quick gulp, Yusuke swallowed the pill.  'Now I just have to wait and see.'

Walking back into the club, Yusuke spotted something he never thought he'd see.  Kurama waved at Yusuke as he saw him walking out of the bathroom.  

"Yusuke! Are you alright?"  Kurama gave him a concerned look.

"Why wouldn't I be?"  Yusuke sounded bitter, even to himself.  

"Well, you haven't been answering your phone lately and the rest of the team have no idea where you were.  And with Kayko breaking up with you, I just thought you needed someone to talk to."  

"Thanks, but as you can see, I'm fine.  No need for you to worry."  Yusuke didn't want Kurama to be here.  He didn't want him to see their brave leader all torn and depressed.  

"Well, I'm staying.  Wanna dance?"  Kurama's smile gave Yusuke a little lift in the spirit.  

"I, I cant dance."  Yusuke looked down at his feet.  

"Don't be shy, I'll show you.  It's easy for this kind of music. See? You just jump up and down and you're doing it!"  Kurama danced to the music, waving his body around and looked sexy as hell to Yusuke.   

"Umm… I better not.  Let's sit down then."  Yusuke didn't know what to do with Kurama.  One minute he wanted him to stay and hold him in his arms and the next, Yusuke just wanted to be left alone.   

"Wait, I'm thirsty.  Want to come with me to buy some water?"  Kurama didn't even wait for Yusuke to answer before he was dragging the unwilling boy to the bar.  "Two bottles of water please."  Kurama paid the cashier as Yusuke took the water from the counter. 

Yusuke looked at his watch.  'I wonder when it will start taking effect.'  His friend told him that it will vary, from fifteen to forty five minutes.  'Well, it's been fifteen minutes.'  He opened the bottle of water and drank some.  

Kurama held Yusuke's hand as he led them to a table.  "So, Yusuke.  Why'd you come here?"

"I-, Hey how did you find me?"  Yusuke asked without answering Kurama's question.

"I kind of followed you from your house."  

"So you were stalking me?"  

"I was worried about you."

"Whatever." 

Kurama looked miserable as Yusuke pretended he didn't want the other boy there.  "If you don't want me here, I'll just go over there.  I mean I'll keep you safe, but I won't ruin your night ok?"  Kurama started to get up.  

Yusuke began to feel very guilty for making Kurama feel bad.  'Damn it Yusuke.  Just because you're sad doesn't mean you have to make Kurama sad. Now apologize.'  "Umm… Kurama?  Please don't go.  I know I've been acting weird, but I'd like it if you'd stay."   

Surprised, Kurama recovered by smiling at Yusuke, and by sitting back down.  

They sat in silence.  After a few minutes, Yusuke felt light headed.  'Maybe it's just the music.  It's so loud.' 

"Kurama?"  Yusuke felt sick now, like he wanted to hurl.  The lights in front of him swirled and images swayed.  'So dizzy.  What's going on?'  He got up on his feet, to go to the bathroom in case he threw up, and promptly fell back down, onto Kurama.  

"Yusuke? Are you all right?" Kurama was really concerned now.  He felt the boy's forehead. 'God, he's hot.'

"Mmm…?  Don't feel so well.  Dizzy.  Why is everything spinning?"  Yusuke felt detached.  

"Shit, Yusuke.  What did you take?  Come on, don't scare me."  

Yusuke's eyes closed, trying to stop everything from spinning.  'I thought it was supposed to be good.  I don't like this.' 

"Yusuke! Hey, don't go to sleep.  You have to stay awake."  Kurama looked down at Yusuke's face.  'So beautiful.  God, Yusuke, if anything happens to you… No I can't let that happen before I tell you how I feel about you.'  "Yusuke! Wake up!"

"Mmm…" Yusuke's head rolled back.  Kurama held the boy closer to him, and moved Yusuke to a long sofa in a corner.  

Still sitting on top of Kurama, Yusuke finally started to feel some of the dizziness fade away.  He opened his eyes, and stared into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.  "Kurama…"  He felt happy now, as his previously nausea became an irresistible urge to give Kurama a great big hug.  'Because I love you, you perfect redhead.' 

Kurama faltered as he saw Yusuke opening his eyes, from a tortured look to a huge grin on his face.  "Yusuke?  Are you all right?"  

"Never better."  Yusuke smiled brilliantly.  How could he not?  When Kurama was there, he couldn't help but smile.  Yusuke adjusted himself so he was sitting facing Kurama.  He was so happy, he just wanted to hug and kiss the guy in front of him.  "Kurama, wanna give me a hug?"  

"Umm… ok.  Are you sure you're feeling better?  You had me worried there for a sec."  

"Yes I'm fine!  I'm better than fine, I'm so happy!"  Yusuke squealed in delight as he gave Kurama a great bear hug.  At the same time, speaking in fast sentences.  "Oh, Kurama, I'm so happy you came. You know at first I wasn't sure if I wanted you to be here, cuz I don't wanna drag you down or nothing, but now everything's just perfect because I have you here with me."  He laughs and then hugs Kurama some more.  Kurama, can't help but return the hug, even though Yusuke was acting weird.    

"So, Kurama.  What do you think of me?  Cuz I think you're very pretty.  You have pretty eyes, and pretty lips, and a pretty nice body, I mean you're literally, perfect.  I mean, maybe you don't like me so much?  I'm not as pretty as you are, and aren't pretty people supposed to be with other pretty people?"  Yusuke pouted, unable to control what was coming out of his mouth.  He just had a sudden urge to tell Kurama everything, about how his life sucked and how he liked the other boy so much.  

"Yusuke, I think you should drink some water.  You're hot." Kurama handed him the water. 

"Hehe, no, you're hot. ^_^ but I'll take the water.  God I'm thirsty."  Yusuke took the bottle of water and drank it.  But hugging Kurama wasn't enough.  He had too much energy, too happy.  "Kurama, you wanna dance?"  Without waiting for Kurama to answer, Yusuke was already half dragging him there.  

"Lalalalala…lala…lalalalala." Yusuke sang to himself and he jumped up and down.  Kurama watched him.  

After dancing for a minute, Yusuke glanced at Kurama, then an evil smile appeared on his face.  "O, Kurama, dance with me."

Yusuke didn't even wait for Kurama to comply.  He just hugged the boy and continued his up and down jumping. Kurama had to keep up with him, needless to say.  Luckily for Kurama that he stayed in good shape, because Yusuke was really jumping high!  

Kurama stopped Yusuke as a hand fell to his shoulder.  "Hey, you better get that boy some water, don't want him dehydrating."  A dark haired man appeared.  Looking to Yusuke, he smiled. 

"Oh!  You're the guy!  You're right, it is good. Haha.  Thank you so much!"  Yusuke recognized the guy as the dealer.  

"Well, kid.  I'm glad you're having fun.  But are you sure you're boyfriend doesn't want some?  He looks tired."  

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend.  Kurama and me are just friends, right Kurama?  I mean unless you want it to be something more?"  Yusuke looked at Kurama's shocked face.  

"I, umm… I like you, Yusuke."  Kurama couldn't hide it from Yusuke anymore.  

Another delighted squeal came from Yusuke as he hugged Kurama again.  "You're the best, Kurama.  You're the best boyfriend ever."  

Kurama sweatdropped.  'Would he remember all this later?'  All his doubts disappeared as Yusuke closed his mouth over his.  It wasn't the shy tongue Kurama expected, but Yusuke kissed with urgency, almost like a lover's kiss after years of separation.  Yusuke slipped his tongue pass Kurama's lips, into his mouth.  The two tongues struggled and fought, finally, settling for stroking each other.  Yusuke sucked and licked at Kurama, generating a feeling so blissful, so pure, that he never wanted this to end.   

One of the staff members of the club, who just happens to be the photographer of this event, spotted two totally hot guys kissing!  Being a girl, she couldn't resist but snapped several pictures of them kissing.  She also took some pictures of them looking into each other's eyes as they finished the kiss.  So romantic.  

Kurama blinked.  Is that someone taking pictures of him and Yusuke?  He gently pulled away and looked lovingly into Yusuke's eyes.  "I think someone's taking our picture." 

Yusuke looked around as the photographer came closer to the couple.  "Here is the site you can see the pictures thanks!"  She said as she ran off, leaving a small business card.  

"Hey it has an internet address on it."  Yusuke dismissed the card as he told Kurama to put it in his pocket and continued hugging and kissing him.  

After some time later, Yusuke seemed to have lost some of his previous energy and settled down by talking.  "Hey Kurama, you know all our missions?  I mean all the demons we killed? I feel bad for them, especially on the Dark Tournament. People and demons can live along right? There shouldn't be any killing and slaughtering.  It just isn't right.  Oh, did I mention I love you?"  Yusuke smiled. 

***The Next Day***   

Kurama woke up first, looking down at the still sleeping Yusuke on his bed.  (no they did not have sex)  Trying not to wake the sleeping beauty, he ordered some food, delivery.  

After a few minutes, Yusuke woke up.  At first, he didn't know where he was, and panicked. Then he remembered he was at Kurama's house.  They came back from the club yesterday and decided to crash at Kurama's house.  Looking around, he didn't spot Kurama anywhere.  He suddenly blushed as he remembered last night's events.  'Is Kurama and me really a couple now?  Or was he just trying to make me feel better?'  (Yes, Yusuke remembered everything from last night)  

"Yusuke?  You're awake?"  Kurama entered the room, holding lots of food, thinking Yusuke must be hungry.  "Want something to eat? I bought a lot."  

"Umm… I can't eat.  Don't feel like eating."  Yusuke's stomach growled in protest.  

"Really?  Why don't you try this pasta?  It's my favorite."  Kurama fed it into Yusuke's mouth.  

As Yusuke chewed, his face contorted into a mask of disgust.  He ran to the bathroom and spit out the food.  "Kurama! Are you trying to poison me?  That food is disgusting!"  

Kurama took a sample of the food.  "No, it taste fine to me."

"Ugh… I just can't eat anything right now.  Umm… can I take a shower? I feel dirty from last night."  Yusuke asked.

"Yea, you can use my towel, it's the red one with the rose on it.  And just don't slip ok?  You look wobbly there walking from the bathroom."  

Yusuke nodded and walked into the bathroom.  "I think I'll be fine."

"You sure you don't need help in there?" Kurama teased.

"Pervert!  I'll be fine."  Yusuke screamed from the bathroom.  

Later…

"Hey check this out!  Our pictures."  Kurama pointed to his computer screen as it showed a dark haired boy and a red haired one kissing.  "Hey there's another one.  She sure took a lot of pictures of us."  

"Yup.  I'm glad she did, cuz we look totally hot together!"  Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama.  "And I think I'll just take this one and post it up on the wall."   

Kurama laughed.  He sure loves this boy.  "I love you, Yusuke.  I hope you didn't change your mind from last night."

"No way!  I meant every word I said."  

The end. 

Like it? Hate it?  Comments?

I know… I know ooc… (well… not so much considering what Esctasy does to ya… ^_^)


End file.
